Rikkai Volleyball game
by ritsu01
Summary: First it started with a simple volleyball game with a not so sane punishment and it somehow ended murdering an officer, Yup this is Rikkaidai edited! no more underlines


_Yo! I got a new story! It's kinda random but I don't really care…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Prince of Tennis…but if I did Rikkaidai would have ruled the world!_

* * *

_Yawn! _"I'm bored! Why did we go here again?", Kirihara asked his senpai-tachis. You see they are now at the beach, courtesy of their _wonderful _buchou.

"Because Akaya, we never bond much as a team before…", Yukimura answered with a shut-up-we-are-bonding-as-a-team-so-deal-with-it-bitch-or-else tone in his voice

"Yukimura buchou", Niou said

"Yes?"

"Can't we atleast play tennis or something? This is so boring!"

"Yeah buchou!", Kirihara agreed, "Let's play something! Please!", giving Yukimura puppy dog eyes.

"I agree Yukimura playing a sport may be good for us all…", Yanagi added. When obviously he was also bored and wanted to show off his awesome data skills

"Ok…let's play…volleyball"

"YAY! LET'S GO!" Niou and Kirihara yelled happily.(being bored _can _damage your brain)

"Huh? What's going on?", Marui asked coz he went away to buy some gum but they didn't care anyways so…

"Where have you been Marui-kun?", Yagyuu being the gentleman asked politely

"To get some gum…what's going on?", he asked pointing to Niou and Kirihara coz they were jumping like a bunch of retards.

"Oh that…you see Yukimura buchou said we will all play volleyba-", Jackal explained before Marui cut him off

"VOLLEYBALL? REALLY?"

Yagyuu just nodded

"YAY! WE FINALLY GET TO DO SOMETHING!", Marui shouted jumping up and down like Niou and Kirihara(yup, being bored really _can really _destroy your brain)

Yagyuu and Jackal just sighed.

"Okay this will be the teams", Yukimura announced, "Niou/Marui, Kirihara/Yagyuu, Yanagi/Jackal and me and Sanada"

"Awww! I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH A GIRL! CAN'T YAGYUU BE MY PARTNER?", Niou exclaimed

"I AM NOT A GIRL! AND I DON'T WANNA BE PARTNERS WITH YOU EITHER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP RETARD!"

"MARUI! NIOU! RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THIS BEACH! NOW! TARUDORU!"

"Yukimura"

"Hmmm?"

"How about we add a little punishment for the losers to make this more…interesting", Yanagi said in somewhat evil voice totally ignoring the shouting morons

"What are you saying Yanagi?", Sanada asked annoyed, he really wants this day to be over

"Why Sanada? Are you scared?", he asked mockingly

Sanada grunted, "No" and adjusted his hat

"Good, so what'll it be?"

_Pop _"In Seigaku they have this thing called "Inui juice", Marui said randomly after arguing with the petenshi

"So?", Niou asked

"Nothing, just wanted to say", the redhead said shrugging.

"I know!", Yukimura said cheerfully

Everyone looked at the smiling buchou

"How about…the first two teams who are the losers gets thrown into the shark infested waters!", he finished happily as if what he said was the sanest thing in the world!

Everyone gave him looks as if he was crazy and he kinda is…

"Well?", he said with an 'agree you bitches I rule you!' look.

"A-are you sure it's safe b-buchou?", Jackal asked DUH! Ofcourse it isn't! It's shark infested water! But then again this is Rikkaidai…eh Nevermind back to the story!

"So do you all agree?", he said this time with a 'I'll make you suffer, so agree bitches!' look

"I guess…", they all muttered

"Okay! Let the games begin then! First of Niou/Marui Vs. Yanagi/Jackal", he announced

"YOU BETTER NOT GET CARELESS MARUI COZ I SOO DON'T WANNA GET EATEN BY SHARKS!"

"SAME WITH YOU RETARD! AND DON'T SHOUT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING!"

"NUH UH! YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP! TARUNDORU!"

"Can we just get this over with?", Jackal asked

"FINE!", the two shouted

So…in the game the two just _had _to fight and argue in each move! Sheesh! They were acting like Momoshiro and Echizen when playing doubles right now!

"Winner, Yanagi and Jackal!", Yukimura announced

"OH GREAT! BECAUSE OF _YOU _WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I AM TOO SMEXXY TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP NIOU! IT WAS _YOUR _FAULT TOO WE LOST! AND I AM TOO A GENIUS TO DIE!"

"NUH UH! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"NO! YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

_SPLASH!_

Before the two could continue arguing a twitching Sanada kicked them into the shark infested waters!

"AAAAHHHH! SHARKS!"

"COOL!", Kirihara screamed

"Hmmm, seems the two are doing well", Yukimura commented seeing the sharks come and go obviously the two are defending themselves eh?

"There's a 95.3 percent that Niou and Marui are fighting the sharks _while _fighting each other…"

Everyone nodded and how right they were!

(A/n I have _no _idea what your supposed to sound when talking under water so I'll say 'gurgle' instead ok? Oh! And since Rikkaidai is awesome let's say they can hold their breath and talk under water for a looong time)

"NIOU! gurgle THIS IS gurgle ALL YOUR FAULT! gurgle gurgle" Marui said under water while punching a sharks eye causing it to swim away

"NO IT'S gurgle NOT!", Niou replied kicking a shark in the gills.

"YES gurgle IT IS!" kicking a shark

"SHUT gurgle UP!" punching another shark.

So…back on dry land…

"Okay! Next team is Kirihara/Yagyuu Vs Me and Sanada!", Yukimura announced

In the end Kirihara and Yagyuu got tossed in the shark infested water coz mixing together a _gentleman _and an _violent _boy is not very wise or maybe Yukimura put them together on purpose! Hmmm…

As they waited on dry land for their other teammates…

"Are they okay?", Jackal asked worriedly(not really, just curious I guess)

"Hn", was Sanada's reply

"My…", Yukimura said when two dead sharks floated in the water.

"There's a 99.9 percent Akaya did that…"

"Oh look all the sharks are swimming away", Yukimura said kinda sadly(I don't know why…)

"Then there's a 86 percent chance that they will arrive here in three…two…on-", Yanagi didn't finish coz right on time the four arrived with minor cuts and bruises except Kirihara his hand was bleeding…

"Akaya, why is your hand bleeding? Tarundoru", Sanada asked not caring

"Tche that's what you get for breaking a shark's tooth brat!", Niou said while wiping his hair with a towel.

"Shut up!", Kirihara screamed at his senpai about to cry, "I didn't think that those things were _that _hard!"

Jackal sighed and went off to get the first aid kit

"My Akaya you broke a shark's tooth?", Yukimura asked

"Yes"

"Hn, next time you should think before doing something stupid and run 15 laps!", Sanada grunted

"Hai, fukubuchou "

"So what happened back there?", Jackal asked returning with the first aid kit.

"Well you see…", Yagyuu started

_Flashback_

_SPALSH!_

"SHUT UP gurgle NIOU!"

"NO gurgle YOU SHUT UP YOU RETARD!"

"Stop gurgle fighting you two gurgle we're about gurgle to be eaten and gurgle you two are fighting?", Yagyuu said while punching a shark

"Yeah senpai! gurgle", Kirihara agreed hitting a shark also

T'cha right! We all obviously know they are all to cool to get eaten…

"BUT HE STARTED IT!", the two shouted pointing to each other as they kicked a shark from behind them.

"Whatever! gurgle let's just gurgle get rid of these sharks gurgle", Kirihara said annoyed, then a shark was coming at him so he thought '_How hard could a sharks tooth be?' _and '_I bet I can sooo break it with one punch!' _so he punched it! And guess what? It DID break but coz a shark's tooth is ya know sharp it made Kirihara's hand to bleed!

"Waaaah! My gurgle hand is gurgle bleeding senpai!", he wailed

"That's gurgle what you get brat gurgle for being a gurgle retard! Oh wait! That's gurgle Niou here!", Marui said while hitting another shark

"I AM gurgle NOT A RETARD gurgle YOU STUPID PINKHEAD!", Niou screamed kicking a shark

"MY HAIR gurgle IS NOT PINK! IT'S gurgle RED! RED!", punching a shark

"Waaaah! gurgle Yagyuu-senpai! What gurgle do I do!", Kirihara continued to wail while kicking a shark

"Well…there's gurgle nothing to gurgle do except maybe gurgle make them pay…"

Kirihara blinked at the _gentleman _who happened to have just suggested that he should get revenge! Oh well…

"OK!", Kirihara said with his eyes bloodshot, so when a shark came near him he hurt it so much it died! Oh! And same with the other shark!

"Akaya…gurgle I told you to gurgle make them gurgle _pay _not _kill _them", Yagyuu said

Kirihara shrugged, "What's the gurgle difference?"

Yagyuu mentally sighed(ofcourse! How can you sigh under water?) and rolled his eyes.

So…after a few more times of beating up the sharks the four regulars finally went up to dry land!

_End of Flashback_

"There was a 91.87 percent chance that was going to happen", Yanagi said showing off his awesome data skills!

"Hey you!", called a random security guard who _happens _to be a shark lover, weird isn't it?

"Yes officer?", Yukimura asked politely

"I saw that!"

"Saw what mister?", Kirihara asked

"That you _all _harmed and killed the sharks!"

"Bu-"

"No buts! Now come with me!", said the STUPID officer

"To where exactly?", Yagyuu asked

"To jail! I am keeping you there for atleast one night for abuse of sharks!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID! YOU'RE LOCKING US UP BECAUSE OF SHARKS!", Niou, Marui and Kirihara yelled.

"That's it one night _and _three hours! Now come on!"

All the Rikkaidai regulars muttered death threats all the way to jail!

So in their cell which was next to each other that could occupy four people, planned on how to destroy that STUPID guard!

"Maybe we could blow up his house and steal his things!"

"But Niou-kun doesn't that mean that his things were already blown up then we steal it…"

"Oh…then we steal his things _then _blow up his house!"

_Pop _"That's stupid!"

"Shut up Marui!"

"AAArrrggghh! Can't we just shoot him and get this over with?"

"Now, now Akaya we want to see him suffer before he dies, right?"

"…fine…"

"Good"

"Why can't we pay someone to do this kind of thing?"

"Now Yagyuu, there's a 100 percent we won't agree because we want to see him suffer because of something _we_ did"

"Tche, This is so ridiculous, why don't we just throw him in with the sharks since he likes them so much…"

Everyone stopped their plotting and looked at Sanada

"What?"

"Genichirou! Your plan was perfect!", Yukimura said happily but deep inside he was mad and envious that Sanada thought of it first

"I agree it was 100 percent perfect for this occasion", really, he was _also _envious and mad that Sanada thought of it before him

"What was perfect?"

"Aw come on Sanada!"

"What are you talking about Niou?", Sanada asked annoyed

"Ya know! _pop _That we should throw that officer in with the sharks!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah fukubuchou!"

"Now how do we escape…"

"Does anyone have a hairpin?" Marui asked

"Here", Niou said handing him one, Marui just stared

"What?"

"Nothing", he muttered

_Click_

And the doors opened! So now it's time to carry out their evil plan on killing the STUPID officer/shark lover who dared to lock em' up in jail!

"According to my data he lives over…there!", Yanagi said pointing to a random house.

"Ok let's go!", Yukimura ordered as they all crept silently inside with ya know the materials they need like rope, a huge sack, steak bla bla bla you get the point, anyways

"Aha! There he is!", Kirihara pointed to a man lying on the couch sleeping and snoring

"Indeed that is him"

"Let's attack him in three, two, one, GO!", Yukimura said as they attacked and tied up the poor/STUPID officer.

"Hey! WTF!", was what the officer said when he was tied up

"Now, is that how officers are suppose to talk?", Yukimura asked in a you-are-so-going-to-regret-pissing-me-off-you-STUPID-bitch tone in his voice

The officer shuddered, "H-how did y-you get here? H-how did you -e-escape?"

"We have our resources", Yanagi replied

"You are soooo going to regret locking us up!"

"Yeah! For once brat I agree with you"

"W-what are you g-going to -d-do with m-me?"

"Oh nothing much…you love sharks right?", Yukimura asked in a sinister way

"P-perhaps, w-why"

They all just smirked evilly…even Sanada!

The officer gulped as they slowly inserted him in the sack

"H-hey! You can't t-treat someone older than you like this and I work for the government!"

"And we care why?", Marui asked

"Marui that's not nice", Jackal scolded

"WHAT? HE'S THE ONE WHO SENT US TO JAIL!"

"…"

"Can we just go already?", Sanada asked, he wanted his _beauty_ sleep right now!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on", Niou said as he lifted the sack

"W-where are you taking me? HELP! HELP! ANYONE? HELP ME!"

"I suggest you save your breathe for later, you're going to need it", Yagyuu said in a sly helpful way

"W-WHY?"

"You'll see", Everyone muttered while smirking evilly

The officer gulped again, WHY? OH WHY DID HE LOVE SHARKS SO MUCH TO PUT THSES DEMON KIDS TO PRISON? WHY? OH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER! COZ HE'S STUPID!

15 minutes have already passed so now they finally arrived at their destination.

"HUH? WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME?", the officer shouted poor stupid thing he was scared to death! Eh, he's gonna die anyway…

No answer

"H-HELLO?"

Then he heard a splash in the water(the steak stupid!) and sounds of hungry deadly animals fighting. He gulped again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? ANSWER ME!"

"Well you did say you loved sharks right?"

"What about it?"

"Well we're going to help you _get closer to them_"

"Oh and maybe get the _inside _information"

"Yeah and let's say you'll be _one with the sharks_"

"W-what do you mean?"

Evil giggles/snickers/laughs were heard

Then he felt the sack slowly being lifted and was swung, he counted the number of swings

_One Two Three_

Then…_SPLASH!_

""

"Hehehe SERVES YOU RIGHT!", Kirihara yelled at the officer who is now being attacked by sharks!

"AAAAHHHHH! SAVE ME! ANYONE! PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY!"

"Tche, NO!", was the answer he got from the Rikkaidai regulars.

"SHOOO! SCRAM! DON'T GET NEAR ME YOU STUPID SHARK!"

"AWWW, AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED SHARKS", Niou yelled out sarcastically

"NOT IF I'M GOING TO BE EATEN STUPID!"

"Hn, come on guys let's leave him alone to die", Niou said, pissed

"Yeah, let's go, we had our fun", Yukimura said with an evil chuckle

"Hn", Sanada said, really he was celebrating that he can now go home!

"Yup"_ pop, _Marui said

"There's a 99,99 percent that the officer will be dead in the next 5 minutes…", Yanagi mumbled

"SO LONG STUPID OFFICER!", Kirihara shouted

While Yagyuu and Jackal just kept their mouth shut.

"I'M SOOOO SORRRY! AHHHH! MY LEGSSSSS! NOOOO! COME BACK!"

**That's why we should NEVER piss off Rikkaidai!**


End file.
